Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom, also known as Victor Von Doom, is a Marvel Comics villain and an enemy of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, and the Avengers. Background A gypsy child, Victor Von Doom's mother was killed by the demon Mephisto and his father, who was a doctor, failed to cure Latveria's Queen. Fearing the King's wrath towards him and his son, Doom's father took him and fled into the cold forest, where his father died. Doom swore that to avenge his parents, he would use any means necessary, including science and magic. Doom was offered a scholarship to Empire State University, where he became roommates with Reed Richards, later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. While working on a device to open portals to other dimensions so he may free his mother, Doom was told by Richards of a miscalculation in his design. Doom ignored this advice, and the machine exploded, scarring Doom and having him expelled. After obtaining a suit of armor from monks, he returned to his homeland of Latveria and liberate it from the tyrant King, then ruling with an iron fist. However, he has made life prosperous and enjoyable for his people. Since then, he has been an enemy to most heroes in the Marvel universe and a terrific threat, often trying to take over the world since he believes he's the only one that can make it a paradise. Personality Doom is an extremely vain individual, and spites Mr. Fantastic for being a rival to his genius. Some accounts say the explosion of his machine only caused one scar, which he could not handle, as "Doom should be perfect." He also places his own importance over others, and has no problem killing people when the situation calls for it, regarding life much like a game of chess. But Doctor Doom is a gentleman and is bound by his honor and pride. He seems to value science heavily, preferring to build machines that have the same function as some of his magic spells. The only people he's seemed to ever care for are his parents, vowing to avenge them once they were gone, and going to great lengths to reach whatever dimension his mother is trapped in. Although a major threat to the Marvel universe, Doom can also prove a valuable ally. He has been seen to team up with numerous superheroes on numerous occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four. In most cases however, the alliance works in Doom's favor, and he will often abandon the person as soon as he gets what he wants. Such as when he helped defeat the god-like Beyonder, only for his plan to involve stealing the Beyonder's power. Appearance Doctor Doom is a scarred individual who hides his imperfection underneath his suit. He wears almost medieval-like armor with hidden high-tech weapons inside, rivaling that of Iron Man's suit. Over the armor, he wears a green tunic with a long, flowing cape and a hood. On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun. Powers and Abilities *Gypsy magic that allows among other things mystical blasts, force fields, teleportation, mind transference, and summoning of creatures *Superhuman strength and durability *Armor crafted by Tibetan monks *Vast array of technology concealed in armor *Genius level intellect *Diplomatic Immunity, making it illegal for him to be arrested *Army of Doombots and Latverian soldiers at his command *Carries sidearm to dispatch foes "unworthy" of his other skills Gameplay "Sphere Flame! You are nothing!!" -Doctor Doom when using Sphere Flame. Special Attacks *'Hidden Missile -' Fires multiple missiles at the sky from behind and eventually lands towards the opponent. *'Plasma Beam -' Fires a fast moving beam straight across from his hands. When used in the air it travels at a downward angle. *'Photon Shot' - Dr Doom fires small energy shots out of his fingers that fan out, covering most of the screen. He can do this in the air as well, firing downward. *'Molecular Shield -' Rocks begin to swirl around Doom. Then proceeds to throw them at the opponent. Support in MvC2 Support in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Photon Array (Level 1) - '''A hyper version of Photon Shot. Can also be used in the air. *'Sphere Flame (Level 1) - An anti-air energy ball which, if it doesn't connect, rains down in several more smaller energy balls. *'Doom Time (Level 3) - '''He encases the opponent in a cylinder and watches as the foe gets electrocuted several times inside. He slams his hand down and gives the final shock. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *'Photon Array (Level 1) - Button mashing causes more damage. *'Photon Array (Mid-Air)' - Will always knock down opponents. *Dooms j.H laser is faster. *Faster cr.L. *Launcher appears to be safer on block. *Overall, Doom's projectiles appear to be faster now. *Doom's forward throw causes a hard knockdown now. *Air S moves faster vertically. *Air S causes ground bounce on juggle. *Air Specials knock down. Tactics Doom was top tier during the game's early sample builds. No longer top tier, Doom still has tools that are very useful. Doom's main strategies are zoning and keep-away. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Dr.Doom's theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his classic battle theme from Marvel Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Super Skrull and Trish. *Dr. Doom is one of two Fantastic Four villians set to appear in MvC3, alongside Super Skrull. *Dr. Doom is a Marvel Vs. Capcom veteran, having appeared in almost every game, playable or not. *In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, Dr. Doom, alongside Albert Wesker, is assembling a group of known villains in an attempt to destroy the heroes of their respected universes. *Dr. Doom, along with Captain America, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Shuma-Gorath, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. *Doom is one of four sub-bosses just before the Final Battle with Galactus, alongside Dormammu, Wesker and Akuma, and is given a "Power Cosmic" color palette. Only two (randomly chosen) are fought at once, each one representing their respective companies. *Doctor Doom is voiced by Paul Dobson, who voiced Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, and is also the voice of Shuma-Gorath. *Doctor Doom's ending involves him secretly absorbing some of Galactus's cosmic power after the battle, making him stronger than ever before, as he claims the Age of Doom has begun. *Both Doctor Doom and Chun-Li are counterparts in the fact that their actions are motivated by the fate of their respective parents; Chun-Li's father being killed by M. Bison, and Doom's mother being trapped in a dimension. Artwork drdoom.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Mvc2-doctor-doom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes DoctorDoom breath.gif|Doctor Doom's Battle Sprite Dr.Doom_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork 0022.jpg|Doomwar Suit marvel-ultimate-alliance-character-bonanza-20061010113651264.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Alliance Dr. Doom|Marvel Ultimate Alliance Dr. Doom Colors28.JPG|Doctor Doom's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Doom-noscale.jpg|Doctor Doom's MvC3 Alternate colors Also See Dr. Doom's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Dr. Doom's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dr. Doom's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters